Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Ageratum houstonianum. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Agmontisxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum. The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross of xe2x80x98S509-2xe2x80x99 and pollen from a population of S-labeled plants xe2x80x98S509-2xe2x80x99 is a violet flowering Ageratum having a compact habit. xe2x80x98S509-2xe2x80x99 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms.
xe2x80x98S509-2xe2x80x99 has not been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1998 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, Calif., United States, in Angers, France and in Sarrians, France over a three-year period. The distinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 8 to 10 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the United States, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.